


Scorched

by Entwinedlove



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Forgotten First Meetings, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Peggy doesn't remember meeting him but he definitely remembers her.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Marvelously Magical Drabbles, Of Might & Magic





	Scorched

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical's February Roll-a-Drabble  
> Prompt: Charlie Weasley, Forgotten First Meetings, Captain America: The First Avenger

Charlie was just starting to redress after his physical when a beautiful brunette in an army uniform stepped into the room. Her eyes widened as she saw his state of undress and she turned around to face the door.

He chuckled and finished lacing his britches. "The carpet matches the drapes if you're curious."

"I can assure you that I am not," she answered.

They were quiet for the few minutes it took him to finish dressing. In that time, he looked her over. She was shapely, a torpedo figure for sure, and only a little shorter than he was. She cleared her throat and he snapped him out of ogling her.

"I'm dressed."

She turned around and looked him over. Her eyes were a lovely, warm brown and she had painted her lips Victory red. Charlie tried not to stare, even as she wet her lips with the tip of her tongue. "You don't meet the qualification to join the Strategic Scientific Reserve. You are free to leave."

She didn't sound sorry about his rejection. He didn't care either. It wasn't like he had really wanted to sign up for the Royal Forces. "That's fine. My boss required me to offer my services. I applied for the Strategic Scientific Reserve because it sounded interesting."

His answer seemed to have flummoxed her. "You weren't conscripted?"

"Work exemption," he said, shrugging.

She gave him a quick nod and said, "Have a good day, Mr Weasley." Then she turned and left.

* . * . *

Peggy was finishing setting up her desk in the new SSR offices hidden above the telephone company. There was laughter from the corridor and two men walked in. A blond she had briefly met before—Agent Jack Thompson—and a ginger. The ginger was carrying a heavy rucksack. He held out his hand to the blond and shook it. "Thanks for picking me up, Jack." He had a British accent. "It's good to know I'm not the only one here."

"Of course," Thompson said. "Your desk is in the back row," he pointed, "next to Agent Carter's." He looked over and saw her. "Speaking of." He walked towards Peggy and she stood up to greet him. "Agent Carter, this is Agent Weasley, he's one SSR's newest recruits."

"Nice to meet you," she said, stepping over to shake his hand.

"Nice to meet—Oh, it's you," his exclamation caught her off guard, but he was smiling so she wasn't too alarmed.

"Pardon?"

His smile grew. "You're the one who informed me that the SSR didn't want me a couple of years ago. Seems they've lowered their qualification standards a bit."

She felt off-balance. She'd delivered that sort of news to a lot of men in 1941 when she was working for the recruitment office. She tried to rack her mind to any bit of recognition.

His smile turned into a smirk and he leaned closer; "The carpet matches the drapes." He wasn't quiet enough in the small room and Agent Thompson stifled a snort of amusement.

Peggy felt her face flush and she stepped back to regain some semblance of personal space and propriety. Completely involuntarily, her gaze slipped from his face and scanned down the front of his suit. She had a flash of memory, pale skin covered in freckles so thick he almost looked tan in spots. Course curly ginger hair down the middle of his well-sculpted chest, thicker over his stomach, then a trail leading down into unfastened trousers. Her gaze returned to his face to see him bounce his eyebrows at her.

Thompson coughed to cover his amusement and said, "Well, I'll leave you two to get... reacquainted." He turned and strode towards the door quickly, shutting it behind him.

Gathering herself, Peggy tilted her chin up slightly. "I don't believe I remember you," she lied.

"I can take my shirt off if that would help spark your memory."

She swallowed and looked away. "That won't be necessary."

"Uh-huh."

Trying to steer the conversation in a more professional direction, Peggy said, "What was it that made you apply a second time to SSR, Agent Weasley?"

"Charlie, call me Charlie." He shrugged in answer and headed towards the desk Thompson had said was his. "Just interested in a change of scenery. The dames are less likely to set me on fire here."

Her eyebrows raised but she didn't take the curiosity bait he'd laid out.

He set his rucksack down beside his desk and looked her up and down again, focusing on her fire-red lips. "Though I have a feeling I might still get burned."


End file.
